


Honey

by instant_romance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :(, :), :)), Angst, Anxiety, Back rubs, Care, Cigarettes, Comfort, Comforting words, Concern, Cozy, Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Turmoil, Emotional pain, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Gentle, Gentle Love, Gentle touches, Hugging, Love, Melancholy, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of verbal abuse, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, Nakamoto Yuta - Freeform, No Smut, OC, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pain, Precious, Present Tense, Romance, Sad, Safety, Security, Severe Trauma, Shared apartment, Short, Sleep, Smoking, Sobbing, Super angsty, Sweet, TW: Abusive Relationship, Tears, Trauma, Understanding, angelic, basically how yuta treats leah is how i wish my mom treated me, but oh well not all of us get our wish, i must warn you, i wrote this in one sitting, japanese king, mentions of physical abuse, mentions of sexual abuse, mentions of trauma, nakamoto yuta/original female character - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct 127 yuta, nct angst, nct fluff, nct nakamoto yuta, nct yuta, since i'm traumatized i have to have at least one oc who's traumatized as well, so idk, soft, tw: abusive partner, tw: physical abuse, tw: sexual abuse, tw: smoking, tw: trauma, tw: verbal abuse, very angsty, yuta - Freeform, yuta always takes care of her, yuta is saying the words to leah i wish my mom had said to me, yuta x oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Leah sees her ex when she's out one day and is reminded of how terrible it used to be. Yuta discovers she's been smoking to cope.
Relationships: Leah & Yuta, Yuta/Leah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Leah Roberts is one of my original characters. Stop by my profile for more! This scene may be triggering for some people, so make sure to read the tags first! Also, I wrote this in one sitting :D

Leah stuffs her left hand into her pocket, her trembling fingers bringing a cigarette to her lips. She shifts her weight, leaning against the back wall of the apartment complex. She exhales a big puff of smoke through her nose, pulling her hoodie tighter around her. An autumn breeze sweeps the area and leaves rustle across the pavement. 

The smell of Owen’s cologne invades her senses and she puts the cigarette to her mouth again, trying to get rid of the repulsive scent. Her mind goes back to the days where she was with him, trapped in an environment that was so damaging to her. Constantly being controlled and beaten. Always being afraid when he was home. And it’s not just the physical and verbal abuse that plagues her thoughts, but the sexual abuse too. 

She ignores the heavy feeling in her chest and the knots in her stomach, the cigarette sitting between her lips once more. Her brows are pinched together in a frown. She scans her surroundings, breathing unsteadily. Yuta rounds the corner, bringing his phone to his ear as Leah’s starts to ring. She jumps, declining the call when she sees him. He puts his phone in his back pocket, staring at her. She hangs her head, attempting to hide the cigarette.

“Lee?” His voice is gentle, a question in his eyes. She tries to suppress her tears. Her heart aches with heaviness and she rakes a hand through her strawberry blonde hair.

He starts walking towards her, confusion written on his face. “What are you doing back here?” He decides not to confront her about the smoking just yet. She seems vulnerable at the moment.

“Just-” she chokes on her saliva- “just needed to clear my head,” she manages to squeak, gazing at her feet.

“Baby, are you okay?” He knows she’s not, but he’s intent on finding out what’s wrong.

She reminds herself Yuta is her safe place and he won’t hurt her. So she tells him the truth. “Well… No, not really.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He closes the distance between them and brings his hands up to cup her face. She nods and lets a few tears slip down her cheeks. His thumbs wipe them away and he gently strokes her hair, looking into her eyes. “Okay, baby. It’s gonna be okay. I’m here now.” His kind words wrap around her like a warm blanket and she follows him back up to their apartment complex, putting her cigarette out in an ashtray on the way up. 

He helps her into the cozy living place and locks the door once they’re inside. She stands there, unsure of how to go about this. He gestures for her to sit on the couch. “Tell me what’s wrong. Take your time, I’m right here.” He turns toward her, focusing on her pretty eyes and the words that she says.

“Umm,” she begins. “I, uh, saw Owen today.” She plays with his fingers, bringing them into her lap and studying his hands. He frowns, knowing exactly what this means. “It kind of set me off.” She chooses to avoid the subject of her smoking.

“Mm-hmm.” He nods, prompting her to go further. His eyes are full with concern and understanding.

“It reminded me-” she sucks in a breath, tears pooling in her eyes- “It reminded me of how it used to be. How terrible I felt when I was with him and-” her voice breaks and she starts to cry, leaning her head against his chest. Leah slams her eyes shut and scrunches her face up, trying to hold back the loud sobs that rack her body. Yuta rubs her back softly. 

“It’s okay. Let it out.” His voice is soothing to her, like honey on a sore throat. After a few minutes, she pulls away, wiping her face with the sleeves of her hoodie. She inhales shakily, collecting herself.

“I hate that I’m like this,” she says, smacking her leg in frustration.

“Hey, hey.” Yuta takes her hand. “Like what? It’s really healthy that you’re talking about this.”

“I can’t even talk about it without crying.” Her shoulders sag. He wordlessly gathers her in his arms and pulls her against him. She rests her head on his shoulder, sighing tiredly. His fingers run up and down her back and she relaxes further into his hold.

“Do you wanna talk about your smoking?” he asks quietly.

“No. I wanna sleep,” she murmurs, closing her eyes slowly. He shifts his position so they’re lying down. He takes the blanket hanging over the back of the couch and covers them with it.

“Then let’s sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome, as they always are! Let me know your thoughts on this scene :D


End file.
